a petición tuya TOMAME
by lolahdez77
Summary: Sesshomaru Taisho un hombre frío pero de negocios casado con una mujer interesada y fría que lo abandona ya que sus negocios no iban bien Rin usagi termina su carrera de administradora de empresas y empieza a buscar trabajo pero al no tener éxito decide probar suerte con el gran empresario Sesshomaru Taishoy Hola los personajes de este fin son de Rumiko takahashi y algunos otros
1. EL INICIO DE TODO

El inicio de todo

Pov . de Sesshomaru

En estos momentos pienso todo lo que hecho ahora

Soy un hombre de negocios , mi empresa fue de una generación de mi abuelo a mi padre pero ahora mi hermano y yo nos quedamos a cargo de la empresa pero a la baja ventas hasta yo mismo creo que no vallamos a mejorar , no hemos cerrados ningún contrato y las constructoras que teníamos de respaldo han cerrado y cuando llego a mi propia casa mi mujer hace todo lo posible para sacarme de quicio , no con ello no hemos tenido relación solo piensa en gastar el poco de dinero que me queda a veces envidio a mi hermano se caso con una mujer espectacular y amorosa y ni se diga de mi amigo

-Kagura : ha ya llegaste en hora buena sabes mi querido esposo te dejo y me voy ,no me busques , voy a estar con el

-Sesshomaru: haa yo ya lo sabia que te acostadas con el bastardo de Byakuya , seguro el te va dar todo , lo que yo en estos momento no puedo darte

Kagura : así es Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: pero no esperes ni un peso de mi parte .

Kagura: eso ya lo sabias en estos momentos no tienes ni un peso solo te queda el nombre de tu familia sabes pero yo no pienso dejarte sin nada solo firma el divorcio y me voy sin hacerte mas daño

Sesshomaru :si eso quieres donde firmo

Todo ante mi se derrumba ella y yo teníamos problemas pero al final ella era mi esposa jamas la engañe , ni le puse un dedo encima

Cuando le entregó el papel y veo a Kagura

Sesshomaru: sabes Kagura hace tiempo que me dejaste de ver como tu esposo y me iniciales a ver como una tarjeta de crédito

Kagura : creo que si Sesshomaru sólo fuiste un cheque en blanco

Pero después de todo solo eres te mereces alguien como tu una pordiosera

Sesshomaru: larga te Kagura

Y así de la nada se fue dejando esta casa vacía , con todo mi rencor a tomo la foto de nuestra boda y la aviento así la pared se rompe el marco y el vidrio la foto quedo tirada en el piso así.

quería olvidarme de esa mujer, olvidar lo que dijo pero en realidad dijo que solo le quedaban solo el nombre de su familia así con el orgullo no lo demostré

Cuando caí en cuenta estaba en la empresa así que entre con frustración y me fui a mi oficina entro y cierro la puerta de un golpe

me siento en la silla e inicio ver los papeles que están en el escritorio veo que los papeles estaban mal las cifras

eran incorrectas así que llame a Yura

tocan la puerta es ella pasa con papeles en una carpeta en sus manos

Sesshomaru: Yura estos papeles están mal hay muchas cifras que no

Yura: como van a estar mal el que esta mal eres tu si no te gusta despide me o mejor aun renuncio

Sesshomaru: vete y si te vuelvo a verte en mi empresa dejare caer roda mi furia sobre ti

Y ahora sin mi administradora de empresas debo de contratar una que sea eficiente y útil en su trabajo

Fin del Pov

Rin usagi eres una de la mejores alumnas que da orgullo que eres la mejor de la escuela y con orgullo te entrego tu título de administración de empresa

Pov de Rin

Gracias

Al decir esa palabras me dirijo a una de mis amigas que traía mi table quien estaba

Kohaku: felicidades preciosa

Por tu título en uno años mas estaré de regreso y podremos estar juntos

Rin : pensé que vendrias hoy

Kohaku: no cariño sabes que estoy trabajando como burro para cuando vulva nos casemos

Rin: bueno

(Cariño vamos a comer y deja esa computadora )

Rin :cariño así que tu estuviste con otra todo el tiempo y yo esperándote

Apaga la table y no deje que me explicara

No me deje deprimir y seguí con mi camino

Estuve una semana entera buscando trabajo pero me decían que sin falta de experiencia no me contrataban

Mientras mas tiempo pasa mas sigo sin encontrar nada

Metidas en mi pensamientos pensando que voy hacer

Rin espera

Rin: akane hola que pasa?

Akane : solo quiero decirte que hay una plaza en la empresa taisho

Rin : heeee como sabes

Akane : mi esposo trabaja ahí y pues como sabes yo tengo una amiga que necesita un trabajo

Rin : gracias entonces te dejo voy para aya

Akane : ok di que mi esposo te conoce a la mejor es mas fácil que te den el empleó koga Minamoto

Rin : y si tu esposo se enoja

Akane: no ya hable con el

Rin : ok bueno adiós gracias por todo

No lo puedo creer esa empresa solicitan

Ya casi llego

¿?:Señorita debe fijarse por donde va

Rin: Disculpe no lo vi , perdón de nuevo

¿? : como me va ver di va corriendo por el mundo

Rin : perdón es que se me hace tarde

¿?: esta bien pero debe comprender que en esta vida no se debe ir corriendo

Rin : lo siento (hay traga me tierra)

Perdón

El se fue a dentro de la empresa

Entró a la empresa taisho y una recepcionista

¿?: Bienvenida buenas tardes ¿en que le puedo ayudar?

Rin: buenas tardes vengo a dejar mi solicitud de empleo

¿?: espere un momento

Levanto el teléfono

¿?:señor taisho aquí hay una señorita para ver lo del empleo...

Claro señor en un momento la llevo

Colgó el teléfono y me miro

¿?: señorita venga conmigo

La señorita me guió por un pasillo quedando enfrente de una gran puerta

¿? : señor taisho aquí esta la señorita

¿?: deje la pasar

¿?: si señor

Pase

Cuando entre cerro la puerta

¿?: buenas tarde tome asiento

Rin : buenas tardes , gracias

¿?: soy Sesshomaru Taisho

Rin : mucho gusto señor Taisho mi nombre es Rin usagi

Sesshomaru: Rin diga me ...

Rin: disculpe estos son mis papeles acabo de terminar mi carrera y mi como puede ver salí con honores y antes de terminar curse un curso para tener mejor conocimiento en administración de empresas

Sesshomaru: bueno tu expediente es muy bueno pero diga me quien le contó de este trabajo

Rin : realmente no sabia pero con preguntar no perdía nada

(Perdona me ayame pero no creo que a este hombre le guste )

Sesshomaru: bueno solo te a claro voy a supervisar todo los expediente y quiero que usted este cerca para ver como hace su trabajo

Rin: claro que si señor

Sesshomaru: quedando claro esto mañana la veo aquí a las 7:30 de la mañana

Rin : claro que si señor

De nuevo gracias por leer


	2. capítulo 2

Atracción

Pov Rin

Cuando salí de la empresa fui directo así la casa de ayame para darle una de las noticias

No tarde en llegar , ahora que pienso bien ayame vive muy cerca de la empresa yo pensaba que a koga le gustaba la casa que habían comprado

Ayame: Rin como te fue

Ayame logro sacarme de mis pensamientos

Rin: bien me dieron el trabajo

Ayame : le dijiste que koga te conoce como te recomendé

Rin: no

Ayame: Rin sabes que iba ser mas fácil

Bueno como sea ¿quien fue el que te entrevisto?

Rin: el señor Sesshomaru Taisho

Ayame: queee? Fue buena idea que no le dijeras que te conoce koga

Rin: ¿por..que?

Ayame: para Sesshomaru es una de las pocas personas que le importa si conoces a alguien a el le importa lo que puede hacer por ti mismo y no importa si conoces al mismísimo diablo

Rin: que? Pero con el me ibas a mandar que te pasa si es así aguante si le hubiera dicho que conozco a koga

Ayame: pero yo pensé que como siempre te iba entrevistar era su hermano Inuyasha

Rin : Inuyasha ??

Ayame: si Inuyasha el y Sesshomaru son los presidentes de la compañía

Y un amigo de ellos es el vicepresidente

Rin : y ahora

Ayame: bueno pero alegra que fuiste aceptada por Sesshomaru es un logro que muy pocos hacen

Rin: aceptada ?? Como?

Ayame : muy pocas personas fueron aceptadas en la empresa elegidas por el entre esos. Koga

Rin :Inuyasha que hace ahí si se puede saber

Ayame :el es hermano menor de Sesshomaru a pesar de que parecen llevarse mal que se quisieran sacar los ojos uno al otro se llevan muy bien siempre a apoyándose

El vicepresidente es el mejor amigo de Sesshomaru desde la primaria

Rin: ha y koga es el abogado de ellos

Ayame: así es de hecho el esta asiendo todo lo posible para comprobar que yura nagasaki robo mucho dinero

Por eso me entere del trabajo

Rin: yura que raro se me hace conocido ese nombre pero donde

Ayame :bueno y como vas a ir vestida

Rin: con mi otro traje pero tengo una idea

Ayame: cual?

Rin: voy a ir de compras me podrías a acompañar

Ayame: claro que si

Rin: gracias

Hay que cansada estoy voy a bañarme y me voy a dormir mañana debo de ir a trabajar

Jajajajaajajaja no lo puedo creer gaste como loca por tanto trajes mañana voy a usar el negro

Mientras estoy metida en mis pensamientos oigo mi celular

Sms... Para Rin usagi

Buenas tardes Señorita no se olvide que mañana inicia su trabajo por favor de ser puntual a las 7:30 de la mañana y no olvidarse de verse lo mas presentable posible

Atte : Sesshomaru Taisho

Ok eso es raro pero creo que debo responderle

Sms ... Para el señor Sesshomaru taisho

Buenas tardes señor Sesshomaru claro que no me olvido gracias por la oportunidad y claro voy a ir lo mas presentable posible gracias de nuevo

Atte... Rin usagi

Al término de mandar el mensaje y deje mi cel en mi cama cuando vuelve a sonar

Sms... Para Rin Usagi

Gracias señorita que pase una linda tarde descanse y la veo mañana

Atte... Sesshomaru taisho

Cuando término de leer el mensaje

Me inició a dar sueño

Pov Sesshomaru

Cuando sale la señorita Rin de de mi oficina le llamo la a mi secretaria y le digo que Rin Usagi va ser mi administradora de empresas y que llevaran un escritorio a mi oficina

Cuando regrese a mi oficina y veo su foto de currículum me pierdo en eso ojos color cafe

Paso la tarde viendo su foto

Cuando veo son las 7 de la tarde

Y mande el primer mensaje

Buenas tardes Señorita no se olvide que mañana inicia su trabajo por favor de ser puntual a las 7:30 de la mañana y no olvidarse de verse lo mas presentable posible

cuando recibo su respuesta lo cual me dibujo una sonrisa en la cara

Le vuelvo a contestar y digo hasta mañana

Envíe el mensaje

Salgo de mi oficina

Inuyasha: haa que hermano ya contratantes a otra administradora

Como se llama ? Cuantos años tiene?

Me iba ser otra pregunta cuando llego su esposa y le dio un beso en la boca

poco a poco recordé a Kagura

Sesshomaru: me voy mañana temprano no quiero estar como niñero

Salí de la empresa y tome mi carro me dirigí a la casa

Cuando Llegue me subí a mi recámara donde están vacía

Tome todo lo que dejo ella y lo tire en el suelo salí de ahí y me dirije la habitación de huéspedes y me quede a dormir ahí

Pov de Rin

Me levante a las 5:00 de la mañana y me fue a tomar mi cafe con un pedazo de tarta lave la taza y el plato y me subí a bañar

Salí del baño y me dirigía a la habitación me iba poner un traje negro es un conjunto falda negra y abrigo del mismo color la blusa de color blanca me quedaba un poco ajustado de la blusa y el saco pero la falda y las medias valla que me veía bien

Tome todo lo que necesitaba y salí rumbo a la empresa

ya que no tengo carro tengo que ir caminando me queda

Algo cerca esta empresa y casi no tardo en llegar

Paso por la recepción y me dirijo a la oficina del señor taisho

Toco y la puerta se habré

Rin : buenos días señor taisho

Sesshomaru: buenos días

Me mira de arriba, abajo me pongo nerviosa y me le quedo viendo con un poco de rubor en los ojos

Se para y me dice

Sesshomaru: señorita Rin no hay porque ponerse nerviosa

Diablos tanto se me nota de que me muerdo el labio para poder tranquilizar me

Sesshomaru: aquí va ser su oficina y ahí va ser su trabajo espero que no me decepcione ya que yo no doy segundas oportunidades puede que sea muy estricto pero ya vera que soy alguien con quien se pueda llevar bien

Rin: claro que si señor taisho no vamos a llevar muy bien y si yo también soy muy estricta por eso no se preocupe y de trabajar aquí en su oficina me parece bien ya que usted vera que soy alguien muy dedicada y podemos hacer que la empresa se levante mas de lo que esta ahora

Sesshomaru: muy bien usted sera como mi mano derecha y espero que lo haga bien usted va tener la libertad de despedir y contratar personal ir a verificar lo que hace falta y la evaluación de los empleados

Rin: gracias señor va ver que vamos a formar un gran equipo

Me siento en mi silla y inicio a ver las sifras del año pasado veo que están incorrectas que hay mucho materia que no se a ocupado y ni se diga de los empleados

Unos ni siquiera llegan a la evaluación mínima y eso hace que el trabajo se atrase hay personas que solo son contratadas para trabajos que no se si existan

Me paro y me dirijo así al escritorio del señor taisho le enseño los papeles que yo he remarcado que estos números me preocupan

Rin:señor taisho todo esto esta mal ya que ni si quieran las sifras están mal y algunos trabajadores son lo que nosotros le llamamos peso inútil y el material tenemos esta estancado y eso es malo para la empresa

Sesshomaru: quien firmo todo para que se pudiera contratar , y comprar el material

Rin : hay dos firmas

Sesshomaru: quienes son

Rin: yura nagasaki y ...

Sesshomaru:y... Pues bien dime

Rin: Kohaku lee

Sesshomaru: dame todos los papeles que estén firmado por ellos

Rin: claro

Sesshomaru: que pasa porque quieres llorar

Rin: no es nada (volteo mi cara para que no me vea llora)

Sesshomaru: Rin a la mejor no me conozca pero vamos a trabajar para encerrar a eso dos

Rin: esos dos Kohaku y yura que eran

Sesshomaru: ellos eran mi administración de empresas y mi mano derecha

Rin: no eso era Inuyasha

Sesshomaru: hubo un tiempo que Inuyasha no trabajaba aquí y Naraku era solo mi amigo entonces yo quede con toda esa presión en mis hombros así que contrate a Kohaku era hijo de el amigo de mi papá

Rin: ya veo por eso usted esta en crisis economía

Sesshomaru: así es necesito cerrar un trato y para eso esta tu aquí vas a ver que esto en un futuro va ser mejor

Rin: y si iniciamos con tratos pequeños y los pagos que sean en una cuenta bancaria que Kohaku y yura no toquen e iniciar a establecernos en el mercado aquí tiene muchos contratos que usted rechazo

Sesshomaru : no rechace no tenia idea de que estaban esos contratos

gracias por leer


End file.
